Let The Right One In
by BornForThe70's
Summary: A collection of fluffy Clinks one-shots that will lead up a mind blowing finale. Very cute a fluffy. Takes place during season 4 after Jinksy comes back from the dead. They ARE one-shot there isn't THAT much of a story line to them but, I don't know they're might be later, haven't yet decided. They'll intertwine in the end for the finale pretty well though I'm sure.
1. Happy Birthday Claudia!

**Takes place in season 4 after they bring Jinksy back from the dead and everything's going good before Artie goes REALLY crazy. Bless the mid-season finale.**

**So, this 'story' if you'd even call it that is really a collection of Clinks one-shots leading up to a big FINALE one-shot sometime in the future. Not sure when but, there will be one. Just fluffy cute Clinks one-shots for you to enjoy. Instead of CHAPTERS they'll be VOLUMES. This is volume 1. Enjoy! **

**Remember to review! You get faster updates if you review!**

Let The Right One In

A collection of Clinks one-shots

VOLUME 1

Happy Birthday Claudia!

"Happy Birthday!" Pete, Myka, Steve, Artie and Leena all screamed in unison causing Claudia to jolt awake.

"What the fu…" she let the sentence go as she her mind registered what was going on. She laughed letting herself fall back against the fluffy pillows behind her head.

"Congratulations, Claude you're twenty! Another year of living! Which is pretty remarkable for a Warehouse agent, don't ya think?" Pete said holding a large wrapped box with a perky purple bow on top. Myka and Leena were also holding presents they all were except for Artie…and Steve who had settled in the spot next to her in bed instead of hovering over her like the others.

Claudia nodded giving Pete a thumbs up. "Happy birthday Claudia!" Myka said with a light sister like smile. And Artie, smiled his big teddy bear like, I'm-proud-of-you smile, that Claudia loved. It made her feel like she was doing good by him.

She hoped she was.

"So," Steve said flicking a piece of her hair, "what do you want to do today, Birthday Girl?"

Claudia stole the pillow from under his head and hugged it against her, "Nothing, I just want to stay home and be lazy." She said laughing as he stole the pillow back from her, "It's your birthday Claudia it's against the law for you to stay in and do nothing alone."

"Oh, no not alone, _you _Agent Jinks are being recruited as the birthday girls companion for the day." Claudia said with a goofy wink.

"Okay, if I _have_ too." He says sarcastically.

"Well, that's good because Pete, Myka we've got a Ping…in South Carolina."

"What? No Artie we can't go to South Carolina it's Claudia's birthday!" Myka and Pete complained at the same time.

"No, you guys go save the world from artifacts, I'll stay here with Jinksy and Artie, it's fine."

"You sure Claude cause we can always—" Pete and Myka were still speaking at the same time.

They look at each other and then Myka finishes, "Go, tomorrow. I mean it IS your birthday, the world can wait a day, right Artie?"

Artie remains quiet.

"No, you guys I insist. It's our job to save the world from artifacts, so go save it. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Really Claude, it's fine if we—"

"No. It's really not. You better go, if anyone dies on my birthday I'm going to be hella pissed."

Myka laughs, "Okay," she relents, "but presents first."

Claudia smiles, "Read my mind much?"

"Yeah, but most of the time you don't know." Myks jokes, pushing her present towards Claudia.

It was a small box neatly wrapped with bright pink wrapping paper, Claudia admired it for a mere second before tearing the gift open and shredding the pretty paper to tiny pieces to reveal a long black velvet box. The lid opened with a soft clap, inside was an array of hand-painted guitar picks, she let out a gasp recognizing a few of them, "Oh my fracking god, you have got to be kidding me Myks! No way! These are not what I think they are?"

Myka nodded, "If you mean, all of the Jimi Hendrix's guitar picks that weren't artifacts I could find then, yes!"

"Oh, my god! How did you get these?" she said delighted with her gift.

"Pete and I went to retrieve a pick that was an artifact from this collector near Jimi's home town and I found these at the bottom of a box in the basement, I doubt he knew he had them but, I did some research and," she flipped a brightly colored pick over, "he used to initial the back of his picks," she pointed to the small cursive letters on the back of the pick, "See? I grabbed these, thought you'd like them."

"These are epic! Thanks Myka!" she said wrapping the hand that wasn't holding the picks around Myka's shoulder and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome!" Myka said moving out of the way so that Pete could give her his present. He handed her the box with the purple bow. She shook it, hearing the present bounce around.

"Open it, open it, open it!" Pete chanted like a child at Christmas.

She laughed and pulled the wrapping paper and bow off the box pulling apart the cardboard flaps that covered the contents of the box, inside was a number of DVD's she picked one of them up, "Star Trek: Next Generation? Awesome! Thanks Pete!" she said pulling out three more seasons and lastly, 'Young Frankenstein' a movie Claudia loved but, had never gotten around to buying. "These are great!" she said giving him a quick hug.

Leena was next, she sat next to Claudia on the bed, and pulled out a thin package, Claudia couldn't tell what it was, it was something flat…ish. But, she smiled anyway and took it from Leena's hands unwrapping it quickly, she smiled brightly seeing was the paper had covered. A photograph of all of them at Christmas gathered in the living room of the B&B Trailer curled up next to Claudia, everyone was there even Mrs. Fredric but, not Steve…for obvious reasons…except he _was_ there standing to the edge of the sofa smiling. She laughed, "Leena knows how to use Photoshop I see, very clever!" she said tapping his image. They all laughed as they saw Photoshopped Steve by the couch.

"I love this Leena, thank you!" she said hugging Leena before pulling back, "Thank you guys so much for my presents, I love them all!"

Pete and Myka hugged her and said happy birthday once more before they left wishing her a good day. Leena then smiled and said she needed to go to the store to get ingredients for the cake, since Claudia just HAD to have red-velvet. And Artie told them he would go to the Warehouse to do research for Myka and Pete but, would return in time for cake, of course.

Soon the house was silent and Claudia and Jinks lay on her bed starring up at the ceiling. They did this often, you know what they say, true friendship is what happens when silence between two people is comfortable. He turned on his side and looked at her, "I have something for you." He said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you give it to me before they left?"

"Because, it wouldn't have met as much to them."

She smiled, "Okay then, present the oh, so important gift." She said sarcastically.

He laughed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box, velvet like the one Myka had given her except cube shaped, "I swear Jinksy if you propose to me I will say no." she joked, he laughed, "Touché." He said popping the lid opened, to reveal a small silver ring with a black Batman symbol on it. It was clearly sterling silver and stunningly beautiful.

"Oh, my god Jinks its beautiful!" she exclaimed examining the ring from afar.

"I'm glad you like it…it belonged to my sister." He plucked the ring out of the box and flipped it so that she could see the inside, where an elegant 'O.J.' has been engraved into the silver.

"It's so pretty but, you don't have to give it to me. I know it must mean a lot to you."

"It does. But, so do you. A lot more than a silly old ring anyway. I want you to have it." He said turning it so that she could see the other side of the inside of the ring, where 'C.D.' had been engraved in a slightly different font. Just a little but, you could tell Olivia's was older.

She smiled at him, he didn't have to do this for her. This was Olivia's ring after all. It must be hard to let go of.

"Thank you." She managed, quietly as he slipped the ring onto her waiting finger. It fit perfectly. She hugged him tightly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled back slowly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why Batman?"

"Olive was a nerd, just like you. She collected Batman things, she had since she was a kid."

"Sweet! Dude your sister sounded so awesome."

"She was." He breathed out, "She really, really was."

Claudia just smiled at him. She knew how it felt to loose someone you cared about, first her parents, then her brother, then Jinks himself. Luckily Joshua and Steve she'd gotten back but, not her parents…she could never get them back.

"Hey Claude?" Steve asked.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

She smiled, his words ringing in her ears, 'Happy birthday.'

_Yes, _she thought, _this was turning out to be a very happy birthday indeed._

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? **

**Please review.**

**More soon!**

**Follow me on tumblr at: bornforthe70s**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Hello all! Thank you for your fabulous reviews! I hope you like Alice and Wonderland because this volume is a smorgasbord of it so enjoy! **

**It was very fun to write and I think the ending is cute. **

**Don't get confused, the last line is the only thing in Steve's point of view. Everything else is Claudia. I will usually divide it with a line or an indicator of sorts but, it didn't feel necessary for one line! :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review I LOVE reviews! They are my bread and butter.**

Let The Right One In

A collection of Clinks one-shots

VOLUME 2

Welcome To Wonderland

The Warehouse staff was gathered in Arties office, clipboards in hand, except for Claudia who held an iPad. It was Thursday…better known as inventory day. Which isn't as interesting as it may sound.

You pretty much have a list and you go around the Warehouse and check items off…manually.

Artie says, 'Technology can't always be trusted. A human mind is the safest way to double check.' Upon hearing this Claudia had laughed and said, 'If this is your mind we're talking about we should just use Windows 0.1, it works faster anyway.'

Which had _of course _earned them all _three _EXTRA hours of inventory.

Claudia recalled the event as Artie stumbled into his office he looked at them briefly and grabbed a pile of papers off his desk. He handed a stapled stack to all of them, "Inventory lists for today. Leena and I will take the west side of the Warehouse, Claudia and Steve have the east side, and Myka and Pete you'll take the west side. Step to it we have _one _day to get at least twenty rows done each if not all of the Carol, Hawthorne and Melville sectors. And yes Myka, we are ALL doing literary sectors today, which are the most dangerous so BE CAREFUL! You guys know the Warehouse, you'll be in the sector closet to your direction." he said before calling for Trailer and Leena and shuffling out of the office.

"Yes!" Myka said ecstatically, "The Hawthorne sector is the best, Pete! You will never believe all the books down there, this is so exciting!" She squealed as they headed for the door.

"Oh sure Myks…fun." Pete said rolling his eyes and following her down to the Hawthorne sector.

"So, I guess that means we have Carol?" Steve asked.

Claudia nodded, "Come on crazy Alice, we're late, we're late for a very important date." She joked skipping out of the office, and then leading the way to the Carol sector, which of course was the most dangerous of the three.

Claudia helped Jinks push open the large door to the Carol sector. This section of the Warehouse was one of the MANY literary sections that had been moved to a separate room to keep the artifacts in check…apparently Louis Carol's characters we're very fond of old items and many had made their way into reality.

Claudia and Jinksy peered into the large chamber of artifacts, the room was large and white, with red shelves holding artifact after artifact from wonderland.

"We seem to have fallen down the rabbit hole, hugh?" she joked raising an eyebrow. "Okay," she took in the number of shelves in the room, around a hundred or so from what she could see, "Let's start with," she glanced down at her iPad which presented a map of the Carol sector. "Alice. I'll take Alice-1A to Alice-50A and you take Alice-51A to Alice-100A. Sound good?" To her surprise all of the aisles in the Carol sector were called Alice so…that made it easy.

"Yep. See you in a few hours, Claude." He said unenthusiastically.

"More like a few years." she said rolling her eyes, as he disappeared into the jumble of aisles.

Claudia began hurriedly checking items off her list, which she'd transferred onto her iPad pretty much the second after Artie had finished it.

_The White Rabbit's pocket watch, the Mad Hatter's hat, the Dormouse's sword, the Queen of Heart's croquet bat…_ She checked the items off one by one, she wanted to pick them up and examine them as closely as possible. All of them were so colorful and bold. They stood out against the pale walls, which she loved. She would have gladly confiscated all of them and used them as unique accessories for countless outfits she was planning in her head.

She'd finished eleven rows of the interesting artifacts when, she heard her name, "Claudia!" Jinksy shouted, knocking her to the ground as a sudden ball of fire went zipping over their heads.

For a split second he was on top of her fully but, seconds later he propped himself up on his hands so that he was looking down at her, "You okay?"

She nodded frantically, trying to read is eyes for some kind of explanation but, found nothing, "What the hell was that?" she asked looking around confused.

"I have no idea." He said pushing himself into a sitting position next to her, she propped herself up and looked around, "Well are there more?"

"How should I know? It came from over there," he pointed down a few aisles, "there were two."

"Well then," she climbed to her feet and extended a hand to her friend, "Let's go investigate shall we?"

He took her hand and got to his feet, "We shall." He said still holding her hand as they walked. They didn't hold hands much but, she wasn't going to lie she liked it. His presence made her feel safe and holding his hand made her feel loved. Two things she hadn't felt for most of her life until the Warehouse, two things she'd fight like hell to keep feeling.

As they approached the now, burnt out fire ball on the floor a few feet away they realized what it was and why it was here.

Claudia couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, that is awesome." She stated poking at the small ash covered hedgehog before them. Luckily it was alive and barely singed. It made since, the Queen of Hearts played croquet with hedgehogs and this being the _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ section of the Carol sector one was bound to be caught on fire. There had to be tons of pyro artifacts connected to Alice and Wonderland, right?

Jinksy laughed, "Poor little guys," he said making sure to draw attention to the other flaming ball that he'd seen.

"Yeah we should probably go find number dos." Claudia said picking the small pointy creature up with her gloved hands, "I shall call you Squishy and you shall be mine." She said touching the hedgehogs head lightly.

Steve had his thinking face on, "Where have I heard that before?" he asked clearly combing through possibilities.

Claudia flicks his ear playfully, "Oh Jinksy, haven't you ever seen _Finding Nemo_?"

"Oh, that's it." He said as they came to the next little ball of ash, this hedgehog was also barely singed and he too picked it up using his gloves. "Should we…"

"Call Artie?" she finished his sentence and nodded, placing the hedgehog she'd been holding in his hands, Artie answered after a few buzzes, after they explained the situation Artie says, "With the amount of crazy in that sector I'm surprised nothing else has happened. You probably won't find the artifact that did it but, keep an eye out."

"What about, Tweedledum and Tweedledee?"

"Congratulations, looks like you two are the proud owners of hedgehogs." With that he hung up.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Steve asked.

She smiled, "Did you think Myka bought, Fitzpatrick?" Claudia said referencing Myka's ferret that she'd gotten from the warehouse on her first day, "The Warehouse is full of surprises Jinksy. Thought you'd be used to it by now? Anyway, I call dibs on naming mine Tweedledee."

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"How come I always get the second choice name?" he asked.

"Because I'm the _Senior Agent_ now stop complaining Shirley, we need to get Tweeldledee and Tweedledum out of the Warehouse. Come along." She said starting towards the exit.

He followed behind her unable to believe how much he'd come to love the sarcastic little ginger in front of him.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews? **

**What did you think?**

**Follow me on Tumblr: bornforthe70s**


	3. Movie Night

**REALLY short chapter and I'm sorry but, I wanted to update on Halloween! :) Halloween vibe, cause of the scary movies! Haha, I hope you like it! Leave a review! Thanks! :)**

**Reviews are love.**

Let The Right One In

**A collection** **of Clinks one-shots**

VOLUME 3

Movie Night

"Are you sure about this Claude?" Steve asks eyeing the large variety of horror movies laid out on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yep, the best way to get over my fear of horror movies is to watch them right?" she says plopping down on the couch beside him a large bowl of popcorn in her lap.

He gives her a stern look, "No. It's not to watch them."

She rolls her eyes, "Come on Jinksy if I don't challenge myself I'll never learn anything."

"And if you do you'll have nightmares for a week." He challenges.

"That's why I have you to protect me poppy pants." She says with a wink, "So, take your pick, The Ring or Children of the Corn?"

He laughs, "Let's start with The Ring."

"Okay then." She says popping the DVD into the player and pressing play jumping back onto the couch and grabbing onto Steve's arm, "I might kill you by the end of this. Just warning you."

"Better not. Who would protect you from the scary visual effects?"

"I can protect myself, thank you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She says surely.

"We'll see." He says getting up and leaving the room. She runs in front of him both hand on his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"If you can protect yourself I think I'll just go upstairs."

"No!" she says frantically, "Come on Jinksy." She says tugging him back to the couch.

He laughs, as the commercials roll by, "So…on a scale of 1 to 10 how—"

"For you? Ten."

"Great." She says rolling her eyes and tucking her knees to her chest.

Claudia was surprisingly easily scared by movies like this…she'd had nightmares for a week after watching Paranormal Activity one through three. Which weren't even scary…The Ring would be…horrifying to her.

…

Twenty minutes into the movie Claudia was shaking, wide eyes glued to the screen, the thin blanket she was covered with close to her eyes.

And the movie hadn't even gotten scary yet.

He tapped her on the shoulder making her jump. She looked at him and whispered, "This is so fracking scary Jinksy…why the hell did you let me watch this?"

He snorted, "Come here." He said opening his arms wide as she crawled onto his lap and curled up against him so that she could hide her face in the hollow of his neck.

The rest of the movie was filled with Claudia shrieking and hiding her face in his neck.

At the end of the movie Claudia, was shaking.

"You are fucking screwed up if you can watch that without screaming." She said looking up at him shakily.

"You wanna watch another one?"

"Uh…I think I'll pass. It's late anyway…I think bed sounds nice." She says pushing off of the couch slowly staying as far away from the television as possible.

"Me too." He says with a snort following her upstairs.

* * *

...

Hours later Claudia lay in bed awake. There was no way she was getting to bed after that.

Nope. Never again.

She's tried to go to bed once and woken up with a terrible nightmare.

So yeah…she'd sworn off sleeping for life.

She was entirely too scared to stay in her room alone.

She took a deep breath and ran from her room down the hall and into Steve's room.

"Steve!" she hissed, he stirred.

"Claudia?" he said groggily. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nods slowly in the dark.

"Come on." He said patting the spot beside him in bed.

She ran there and curled up under the covers pressing her body into his.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so…"

He shifted and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her into him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered.

"Yeah, I know." She says pressing into him and yawning. She finally felt safe. Nothing could hurt her as long as Steve was there…he would always protect her.

"Claude?"

"Yeah Steve?"

"Love you."

She smiled to herself, "I love you too."

**Okay so, what do you think? Reviews!?**


End file.
